Os caminhos que trilhamos
by Nicodemos V. Alexandrov
Summary: Espere, espere! Para onde vais? Que caminho pretendes trilhar? Porque não caminha comigo novamente? Porque me abandonas?


– Oh pai, porque choras nesse vazio? Porque seu coração guarda tristeza, quando deveria estar relembrando a alegria? – Ele sentiu A Voz tomando-lhe pelas mãos e ajudando-o a se levantar, e seus ossos pareciam prestes a se partir. Seu corpo estava pesado, e era estranho colocar força nas pernas.

– Essa é uma resposta desconhecida para mim, nobre senhorita. Não poderia você responde-la? – Os olhos d'A Voz brilharam em intensa luz, deixando-o quase cego. Ele viu tanto amor e _vida_neles, tanto carinho... Ela o encarava como uma mãe saudosa vendo seu filho após muitas décadas.

– Temo em dizer-lhe que não posso dar o que procura. Você deve descobrir as respostas.. – A Voz começou a guiar o homem, puxando-o carinhosamente pela mão. – Eu vou te ajudar a procura-las. Venha pai.

Tocar na Voz parecia errado aos olhos do homem, quase sujo. Ela era tão cheia de vida e emanava uma aura tão pura de amor e carinho que parecia abranger todos os cantos do mundo. Em comparação... O homem olhou para sua mão seguramente apertada em torno da mão d'A voz, e sentiu desprezo por si próprio. Em comparação com o brilho intenso d'A Voz, ele mal emitia uma aura fraca. Sua pele, de uma tez palida e doentia, parecia contrastar terrivelmente com o branco alvo de sua companheira.

Mas mesmo com todos os seus receios, ele caminhou. Seu corpo doeu a cada passo dado, e seus olhos pareciam prontos para fecharem a qualquer momento, mas ele persistiu. Tudo por causa dela. A Voz sorria para ele, e lhe dizia palavras animadoras e calmantes que pareciam tirar parte de sua dor. Seu interior se sentiu menos sujo, menos contaminado. Sua alma parecia limpa pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Eles pararam em frente à uma grande planície após longas horas, talvez minutos, de caminhada no vazio. Um grande campo verdejante se estendeu à sua frente, repleto de pequenos lagos e coberto de lirios até onde sua vista conseguia alcançar. Um grande caminho em forma de estrada, reto, se abria no mar de flores de fronte aos dois. – Onde estamos?

– No lugar onde as respostas repousam. – Ela começou a passear pela estrada, chamando-o com o dedo. – Venha pai, temos muito a fazer.

O homem começou a segui-la pela estrada, as costas doendo incomodamente e os joelhos praticamente esmigalhando-se sob seu peso. Isso tudo pareceu valer a pena, no entanto, quando ele finalmente alcançou A Voz, ajoelhada nas margens de um dos lagos. Ela sorriu para ele, chamando-o com os olhos.

– Toque na água pai, e muitas coisas lhe serão reveladas.

E assim ele o fez.

A principio tudo o que viu foi a treva. Seu mundo havia se tornado negro como uma noite sem lua, e tudo em torno de si parecia imaterial e vaporoso. Era como um sonho. Aos poucos, no entanto, a noite sem lua tomou forma e surgiu-se luz. Ele ouviu a inocente risada de uma criança e a voz abafada, exasperada e divertida, de uma mulher; aos poucos começando a enxergar. Uma pequeno garotinha rodopiando em seus braços, junto do sentimento suave do ar raspando contra seu rosto fizeram-se presentes e tudo parecia estar em paz. Viu uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos aproximando-se e lhe abraçando calorosamente, beijando-o com carinho.

No entanto, a visão teve seu fim.

Ao ver o seu mundo perfeito desmoronando-se à sua volta, o pobre homem chorou. Ele sentiu as lagrimas salgadas da injustiça percorrendo-lhe o rosto, mas A Voz não parecia propensa a deixa-lo desamparado. Sentiu os braços esguios da bela presença contra seu corpo, e a dor pareceu abrandar. Seu coração palpitava, pobremente iludido. Sua mente já havia, algum dia, desejado algo assim? Era tão bonito, tão real...

– Shh... Não chore pai. Eu estou bem aqui, contigo. Venha, temos de continuar a andar. – A Voz voltou a lhe puxar pela mão, incentivando-o a se levantar e andar. O homem levantou-se e limpou as lagrimas dos olhos, desesperadamente tentado a mergulhar no lago e se deixar afogar com a beleza daquelas memórias. Mas elas eram puras, e ele não passava de um ser imaculado. Ele seguiu em frente, o coração quebrado.

– Você também deve enfrentar as memórias ruins pai. – A Voz parou frente à um lago de coloração escura, como lodo. Ele emanava uma sensação de apatia pontuada de breve tristeza, e lhe parecia antigo.

O homem mais uma vez tocou na superficie do lago, e mais uma vez viu seu mundo ser mergulhado na treva. Aos poucos distinguiu a forma de uma mulher ruiva de costas pra ele, segurando a mão da mesma menininha de antes. Elas se afastavam, aos poucos, indo em direção a luz que se formava em um local ao longe. Sentiu vontade de gritar, mas não podia. Sua boca estava costurada com os fios da indiferença, e ele apaticamente assistiu-as vagarem para a luz; haviam deixado-o para apodrecer nas trevas.

Essa visão sumiu tão rápido quanto a primeira, e somente o vazio assolou seu coração desta vez e nenhuma lagrima foi derramada, nenhuma palavra de conforto proferida. Eles simplesmente vagaram em direção ao próximo lago.

Aos poucos seu percurso foi se tornando cada vez mais vagaroso, conforme o número de lagos diminuia. O horizonte sem fim parecia ter acabado, e na borda do mundo só repousava a treva da inexistência. Ele viu muitas coisas boas, mas também muitas coisas ruins. Outras, mais distantes, só lhe apresentavam a indiferença. Seu coração parecia ser feito de remendos ao ponto em que eles chegaram na borda do mundo.

– Você deve procurar suas respostas pai. – A Voz havia mudado, parecia mais profunda e fria. Ao se virar, encontrou-se encarando uma mulher de aura trevosa sorrindo para ele, seus lábios acentuavam-se de forma cortante e fria; parecia o oposto da mulher que lhe acompanhara naquela jornada.

– Quem é você?

– Eu vou cuidar de você pai, para sempre. – A Voz abraçou-lhe, e ele sentiu um repentino frio abatendo-se sobre seu corpo.

Ele tentou gritar, desesperadamente tentando conter as lagrimas que lhe vinham ao pensar que A Voz, a bela e gentil voz, havia também lhe abandonado; mas nada veio. – Aceite-me pai, eu lhe imploro. – A Voz parecia tão deprimida, tão desamparada que o homem não viu outra opção senão abraça-la. Ela parecia tão abandonada quanto ele era. O homem fechou os olhos, e sorriu. Sentia-se em paz, ali, na borda do mundo.

Então, como se por instinto, deu dois passos para trás...

E caiu.


End file.
